That first time in Eltnen
by Malchiel
Summary: Malchiel never predicted that when she agreed to hunt Asmodians in Eltnen that she'd meet two people that would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I Finally decided writing stories about my life on Aion is a whole lot more interesting then waiting around with nothing to do, This first one I plane on working on more as time goes by, eventually have it lead up to where we are now.**

**Thanks to all who decide to leave reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Azadeth glanced up over at me and shook his head. "You'll be fine, they're just Asmodians, and when you'll understand me when I say it feels great to take one down." He stood then, grabbing his staff and producing a pair of white wings and flew off into the air, flying out of Eltnen fortress and towards the forest. I followed of course, but I still don't think this is such a good idea. Azadeth said rifts had opened in Asmodae, and now Asmodians were roaming Eltnen and killing Elyos. I was very new to this, I didn't know what to do! I've never even seen an Asmodian before, but I have heard plenty of stories. Tales of the blue skinned, black winged savages; beings who thrived in darkness and were known for having claws and long manes on their backs. The thing I've heard about most though, is about the horrible nights when Daevas set up camp at night and are found dead in the morning, their throats cut and the last thing they ever see being the demonic red eyes that glow in the black of night.

I shivered right through my wings as I went into a glide, my wings fanning out and riding the wind before landing on the ground and willing them away. I glanced around before deciding I had actually lost Azadeth. _Well that's just perfect. _

The air around me was very still, and I walked briskly to a thicker part of the forest, pulling my polearm from my back and holding it in front of me. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I knew I was scared, but that wouldn't stop me from fighting at least. A twig snapped behind me and I twisted around to find nothing._ Typical…let me guess, he's right behind me._

And; on cue, I turned around and found myself instantly on my back lying underneath someone. I waited for perhaps the cool feeling of a blade at my neck, but it never came. Instead I felt a breath in my ear, a male voice resounded in Elyian.

"Well now, you should learn to be more careful when rifts are open, gladiator" the man spoke, lifting his head to reveal a handsome blonde mage, his hair reached his eyes and spiked in the back. He lightly smiled at me and his blue-grey eyes glanced ahead of me. I stretched my neck to see another Elyos male standing over a body of another being, in which I assumed was asmodian. He had the same hair as the mage, but his was white instead, he wielded a sword and dagger, telling me he was an assassin. The assassin glanced over at me and the mage and smirked.

"Always being the hero huh Amin?" the assassin  
chuckled, wiping his blade. The Mage called 'Amin' pushed himself off of me and held his hand out, which I then grabbed and he pulled me to my feet. I cautiously walked towards the dead Asmodian, and saw that it looked a lot like an assassin as well, it wasn't as scary as the tales told, but still, if I had ever come under that blade it would have been the end of me. I heard the white haired assassin chuckle again. "First time seeing one eh? It's cool, they're all claws and red eyes, not hard to kill at all though." He walked over to me and ruffled my short hair, which at the moment I didn't mind. I heard the sound of a familiar voice come in from behind a tree.

"Akiyuro? Aminuchi? Did you guys—oh Mal! There you are." Azadeth's head popped out from behind the tree, he walked forward and pushed his abnormal pink hair from his scarred face. The mage I assumed was Aminuchi looked back at me and huffed a laugh, while the assassin Akiyuro grinned and shook his head.

"Dude this is Malchiel? We totally just saved her from an asmo attack" Akiyuro clapped his hands together and held a hand out to me. "Hey I'm Akiyuro, and you're welcome." _Ah, he's that kind of guy._ I chuckled inwardly at this situation, but took his hand and gave a firm shake. Aminuchi held his hand out next and I took his hand as well, only just in spite of Akiyuro I smiled brightly at the mage

"Thank you sooo much for saving me sir." I even batted my eyes at him and Aminuchi snorted when he realized what I was doing, I smiled when he played along.

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to save the life of one of our own." He grinned, and we both broke into laughter when we heard the assassin scoff.

"Pffft you guys are assholes" Akiyuro huffed, but no one could mistake the chuckle that escaped his lips.

That was the beginning of a long friendship, but I didn't realize it at the time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**good beginning so far? I think not. this is pretty much what happened though, it was my first time asmo hunting and I was pretty nervous about it XD**

**If Aki and Amin hadn't showed up I doubt I'd get very far. We ended up hunting for a good hour or so, and Aminuchi gave me a courageous tiger form candy which made me highly amused the entire time lol**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mal! Get your sorry ass over here." Akiyuro shouted from behind me. I stood up from where I was resting and glared over at the now short White headed assassin, ever since he got that plastic surgery ticket he changed himself to be much shorter, in fact, he was just barely below my hip. I changed as well though, my dark blonde hair was now very light, almost white. Months of training thinned my body out and I was nothing short of pure muscle since I changed from using a great sword to lugging around a polearm.

"You're as charming as ever." I sighed. I was in Theobomos to do some training alone, seems that wasn't the case though. Ever since that day in Eltnen Akiyuro has contacted me constantly, mostly appearing out of nowhere and sending me messages to meet him. I didn't mind, he mostly took me out training with him, defeating many different enemies and sometimes going hunting for stray Asmodians who wandered through the rifts, I didn't see much of Aminuchi the mage though, he sometimes appeared but usually it was to talk to Akiyuro, I'd let them talk, and act like I wasn't paying much attention while I went back to training. Then when they were finished Aminuchi would bid farewell and would be gone, it was a bit sad, I had hoped to form a friendship with him as well. But anyway, it looks like Akiyuro was about to bring me on another fantastic adventure.

"Don't be a bitch, we are going to Adma Stronghold, and Amin said he'd help us." Akiyuro quipped, turning around and looking back over his shoulder. "You got 10 minutes to meet me there or I'll come looking." And with that he disappeared into thin air. I shook my head at the empty space in front of me. So I guess I'd see Aminuchi after all.

I found my way back to the Theobomos observatory just in time, Akiyuro jerked his head towards the rift that lead to Adma stronghold before jumping through. I followed him shortly, appearing on the other side of the rift to see he had already gotten to work killing the undead creatures inside the crypt. I helped best I could, but my health often depleted quickly and without a healer I had to make sure to drink some health pots during a fight. Finally it caught up to me…why don't we have a healer? And where is Aminuchi? I glanced over at Akiyuro, watching as he took out the last guard and looked at me.

"_What_?" he said narrowing his eyes, I gave him another look and he understood where I was going. "Listen we don't have a healer yet because I wanted to see if these guys would drop anything good, I don't need some other party member trying to steal your loot." I shook my head and smiled, because even with his change in attitude with me all he wanted was to get me the best, it was almost comical how he did it. He always acted as if he couldn't give two shits about me but in the end he tried his utmost to get me everything he thought I needed or wanted, that's the kind of sibling relationship we had. Akiyuro pouted at me again. "Why do you keep smiling like an idiot? Make yourself useful and try not to get killed."

"Yes sir master assassin, now healer aside I thought Aminuchi was joining us?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah, nah he's running a bit late but he will meet us in the final room." Well, that settles that.

By the time we finished clearing the first room it was apparent that we'd need a healer, I was running out of pots and we weren't even half way through the dungeon. I sat back on the floor as we waited for our healer to heal my wounds with odella powder, and Akiyuro sat opposite and closed his eyes. Eventually our healer did show up, Akiyuro wasn't too thrilled about her being late but I talked him into letting it slide. It was hard enough to get a healer into a group these days and I'd prefer not letting Akiyuro scare ours off.

After a bit more resting we got back up and advanced to the other rooms to clear them. Of course whenever something of value came across Akiyuro demanded it be given to me, and every time I tried to refuse it he'd call me an idiot and make me take it anyway. It made me want to laugh, but I was too busy fighting for the luxury. Akiyuro was one impatient son of a bitch, and we were clearing through room faster than I could keep up.

Eventually we trained our way to the final room, we were all expected to meet up there so we wasted no time waiting for each other. I got through the door quickly and almost ran right into a surprised Aminuchi, who caught me by the shoulders before I had a chance to do so. I stared wide eyed at the spirit master until Akiyuro barged through the opening and straight into the back of my legs, causing me to fall to my knees. I glanced back at Akiyuro but he had already pushed himself up to his feet and was looking at the door.

"Where's the cleric?" he grumbled, sighing when he realized what happened. "Stay here I gotta go resurrect her." And with that he disappeared from where he came from. I was able to shove myself upright and leant against one of the dirty shattered walls while I waited alone with Aminuchi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**This is when our friendship started getting good, it is true that Aki's attitude changed drastically after a few months XD**

**back when we first met in eltnen he was always so kind and buying everything for me, bought me a hover set, a new weapon, it was ridiculous haha**

**finally as time went on while he still spoiled me we often nagged eachother a lot, Aminuchi was in group with us often but I never actually talked much with him.**


End file.
